Beast boy's Sunshine
by bluebuttons
Summary: O.k i finnaly got this chapter up, so review please! I'm having major writers block! Tell me if you have any ideas in your reviews! Constructive critisizum(sp) is my friend!
1. Default Chapter

Ok. Hi peoples! In my last story I didn't say much bout myself so here goes.

My name is Perry, but you can call me Peddy. Whichever one floats your boat.

I am a 13-year-old female with brown hair down slightly past my shoulders. I have gray eyes and am about 5' 3" tall. I am in 7th grade, and oh man does it ROCK!

And as far as my friends go, they are just the most perfect friends that you could ever ask for. I have 2 brothers, one is 9 and one is 3.

This sounds pretty nice, doesn't it? SO WRONG! Everything is always crazy, but at least I never get bored right? Haha. Anyway.

Some things I like to do are singing (which I suck at), playing soccer, (which I am no good at either), and well, reading other peoples fanfics. I know, I know. I have no life, but I absolutely love Teen Titans! YAY! I am such a big Rea & BB fan! They are awesome! (Yeah, I know, I got a really extensive vocabulary, don't I? (: P) )

OoooooOOOoooooO yeah, speaking of Teen Titans, I DON'T OWN THEM! DUH!

So on with the fanfic! YAY! –runs around in excitement-

Oh By the way- I love your stupid fanfic, **Fluffythederangedelf**! LOL. Luv-ya-las!

Chapter Uno!

Normal day at the Titans tower.

Cyborg was working on his "Baby". Starfire was in her garden. Robin was on the computer. Raven was on the roof meditating.

And Beast boy was playing his ….hey wait a minute! If Beast boy wasn't playing his Game Station, there was only one other place he could be, in town at the _Game Stop _to get a new game for his beloved Game Station.

Everything was quiet and peaceful when the alarm buzzed annoyingly on everyone's communicator.

It was Johnny Rancid terrorizing a group of tourists. A very annoyed team leader closed his computer program to round up the rest of the Titans.

Robin was just headed to get Starfire when BB called him on his communicator.

"Robin!" said an out of breath Beast boy, "I cant help you guys fight Rancid this time, I have something important to take care of." Robin raised his eyebrow in question. "What are you doing that's so important?" "Um, well you see it's a long story, oops, I'm…a… going through a tunnel..cheeeeeeeaeeaea….Um, see you…cheaeaeaeaeaaaaaeeeeeee… when I get back."

'_Right. Bet he's up to something.' _Robin thought to himself with a sly grin on his face as he walked onto the lawn to get Starfire (They have a lawn right? Oh well, if they didn't before, they do now. )

Four titans headed out to stop Rancid. Meanwhile Beast boy was not at the _Game Stop,_ but at the pet store. (Surprise! Haha! Fooled you!)

"Will this cover it?" "No, don't worry about it, I mean, anything for you Garfield! You saved my but one too many times and this is my way of thanking you." Said the man at the counter. "Well, thank you!" Beast boy said as he dragged a rather large cage out the door. "I hope she enjoys it!"

A/N: And by 'she' can you not guess who? DUH. Oh I just love the suspense. I was thinking about ending the chapter here, but I think I will keep going because I'm just so nice. Tehehe.

"Give it up Rancid! You are surrounded and there is no way out!" "We do not wish to harm you!" "Just let it go man!" "Make one move, and a will rip your head off of your pathetic body. I was reading a good book. And do you think I was happy to be interrupted by you?"

"Ha, what you gunna do about it, girlie? You and you tiny Teen Titan friends gunna come and beat me up? Oh, you got me scared now girlie!"

"Raven, Star! Now!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven wailed while an angry Starfire shot from behind her. Green starbolts and black energy whized right to where Rancid was standing.

"Oh shi…" Johnny Rancid started to say, but was cut off by the raging explosions. The Titans watched as his limp body flew 20 feet at least.

"Buyah!" "Oh how glorious! We are the victors!" "Good job, team. Lets go get some pizza."

"Nah. I'll see you guys later. I'm going back to the tower to finish my book."

"Friend Raven, are you sure you do not wish to do the pigging of out?" "Yes, I'm sure Starfire. See you all later."

'Almost there, just a few more feet. Come on! Almost to Raven's room.' Thought Beast boy as he lugged the kennel into Ravens room and hoisted onto her soft bed.

BB sat down next to the cage hoping to get a rest before opening it, only to sit on one of Raven's dark books.

He lazily threw the book on the floor, and turned to the cage. "Now, I have to get you all cleaned up before Raven comes home." He opened the cage and out crawled the cutest black Labrador puppy that Beast boy could find.

Without thinking of what would become of the situation, Beast boy took Raven's brush (After rummaging through her drawers) and started to groom the dog.

When he finally decided that it looked good enough he put her brush back(not where he had found it of course) and hugged the puppy.

'This is perfect! She is going to love this!' He thought out loud.

BB sat and waited for as long as he could, which wasn't very long, until he fell asleep on Raven's bed with the puppy in his arms. (OOPS! Big mistake!)

(Oh! I just love puppies! They roq my soqs! YAY!)

It was getting dark as Raven flew over the quiet city. She smiled to herself at the thought of being back at the tower, with a warm cup of tea and her book.

She landed silently at the front door and took the elevator up to the kitchen. Making the tea quickly, she spilled boiling water all over herself.

"Damn, not tea tonight, I guess. Oh well, nobody should be back for a while, unless Starfire tries to swallow the whole pizza again." She said giggling at her own joke.

She sat down on the lounge couch and turned on the T.V. to the MTV3 channel just in time to catch the end of the Music Video for 'Let Me Love You' and for some strange reason, when she saw it, she thought of Beast Boy.

'Wow' she thought. 'Must be getting really late if I am bored enough to think about BB'. She reassured herself.

She headed off down the hallway to her room. She didn't turn the lights on out of laziness. (Not really, I just needed her to do that for my story to work.) She was really more exhausted from fighting Rancid than she had thought.

She completely forgot about reading, and plopped down in her bed. She was surprised to find that it was already warm and asked herself why, but fell asleep before she could think of an answer.

Sun shown though the dark blinds and played on Beast boy, Raven, and the puppies' faces.

Raven woke to find that she had her arms wrapped tightly around someone's body. She didn't notice right away, but just sort of sat there, half awake.

Beast boy woke up minutes later, shocked to first find that he had fallen asleep in Raven's room, and then even further shocked to find that she had her arms around him.

'Heaven' he thought, sitting up slightly. He did not want to wake her up because he was afraid of what she might do to him. He laid back down imagining how his defiled body would look after she found him in her bed.

'But maybe since she put her arms around me, she wont be mad. I hope.' BB thought in a desperate attempt to take his mind off of the disturbing images of an extremely angry Raven trying to fry his brain in multiple ways contrived by the ancient warriors from her home planet.

Raven started to giggle as the puppy licked her ears. She sat up, removing her arms from Beast boy, to escape the tickling. Beast boy gasped. Raven adjusted her eyes to the bright sunlight.

When she could see, she looked around and saw the cause of the tickling, and Beast boy with a sheepish grin on his saddened face, because he was very afraid. He waited for her harsh words, and covered his head.

The fist thing to come out of Raven's mouth scared Beast boy even more than her anger. "You're really warm." "Um… Thanks?"

"Where did this come from?" she asked him indicating to the puppy. "uh well it's kinda a long story. Umyousee,youknowhowyouarealwaysinyourroomallbyyourselfallalonesoIthought thatmaybeIyouhadadogyouwouldn'tbesosadandlonelyallthetime.So………IwenttothepetstoreandIgotthisforyouandthenItookithomeandyouweren'ttheresoItookitinyourroom,andyouweren'tthereeithersoIwentinsideandImadeit'scoatreallyreallyreallypretty,andthenwesathereandwaited,andwaitedforlike,ever!AndIguessIfellasleepwaitingforyouandthenIwokeupandyouwerehereandIwashereandthepuppywashereandIreallyloveyouandplease,please,pleasedon'tkillme!I'msoooosorry,justdontkillme!sorry,sorry,sorry!"

Raven didn't say anything. 'Wow, she must be really mad if it is taking her this long to kill me. Maybe she is giving me time to run. Wait, is she crying? Uh oh I made her cry! Crap! Nom I'm really gunna get it. Wait, why is she moving closer to me? Is she smiling? She cant be, she not going to…'

Raven pulled Beast boy into a deep kiss. A few moments later, Beast boy broke the kiss.

"So you aren't mad?" said Beast boy after he had realized that he was not dreaming.

"No, I'm not. I love you too." Beast boy pulled her into a passionate kiss and let her go.

"What should we name her?" Raven asked Beast Boy. "I think we should call her sunshine." "Why?" "Because Raven, you are my sunshine."

A/N:I know, that was really lame, but it was really my first Teen Titans fanfic and as you can see, I am no good at writing action or romance scenes. Oh, well, review anyway!


	2. The Book of Raven

Hi peoples! Thank you for the few reviews I did get! I really appreciate (sp?) it! Ok, I am like majorly spastic rite now, so if my story doesn't have the rite spelling, blame Starbucks, not me. Starts shaking involuntarily

( 0 0 ) Hey look! It's my pathetic drawing of a dog! A badly drawn

ll)dog, by me! Yay! Call it whatever you like. (Hint:

ll ll ll llit's the dog in the story! It actually looked better in my mind, but I tried. )

Yay! I am updating! This is my first real story and so far I am liking how it is going. I know that Raven is a little out of character, but that was an accident Gosh! I can fix it Gosh! So quit bugging me, gosh! 'Wow, that coffee works really fast!'

O.k. enough of that. You all know that me no own the teen titans. Sadness. Oh well. When the people who do own them buy my fanfics so that they can make one of the shows out of it, and I get really rich, then I will buy them! Yay! I so smart!

Chapter dos (for the non-Spanish-speakers- dos2)

Later that morning BB walked into the lounge to get some breakfast. He looked into the refrigerator and found that all of his bacon-tofu was gone.

"Cyborg! Did you use all of my tofu to make Robin's birdarangs (is that what he calls them?) again?" Whined BB.

"Yeah, man! That stuff was hard as a rock and makes for a great explosion. So when did you get in last night, I mean, I've been on an all-nighter trying to beat my high score and I didn't hear you come in, so I looked in your room but you weren't in there. But then again, I couldn't really tell because that place has been replaced by a man-eating-dirty-clothes-monster" Said Cy from the couch.

Beast boy groaned as he shut the fridge. "Nah, I um, flew in through my window, and I uh, had had a rough day so I er, went to sleep? Yeah. I went to sleep."

Robin jumped down from the ceiling where he had been eavesdropping them, nearly making Beast boy have a heart attack, and said "So what were you doing that was so rough that you couldn't help us with Rancid? We almost got whipped."

"Look Robin, I'm sorry. I had to do something for someone else, that's all. No big deal."

"Rite, I know you're doing something and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Look dude, I don't want this to be one of those things that you get obsessed with, like the whole Slade thingy, and you went all loopy, and we were like, whoa, and Star was like 'I see nothing, Robin' and you made her cry, and we thought you were crazy and then you turned all the lights on and then you weren't weird anymore. That is not something I want to repeat. So just forget it."

"Whatever you say Beast boy, but I will find out what happened. Oh, by the way, Cyborg, that tofu stuff really does make a better explosion."

"Paranoid" mumbled Cyborg from the couch."Yeah man, now we just gotta convince BB to quit eating it!"

Robin backed out of the room almost bumping into Raven.

Raven walked in and looked around like she had just missed something, BB sat down to join Cy in his '_Tank Wars III- The Apocalypse'_ game (Haha Katie, I used your stupid word!)

"Hey chef Cyborg, will you fix me some bacon?" Rea asked jokingly as she sat down next to Beast boy who was now entranced in his game.

"Sure Rea" Broken from his trance, BB gave her a look of disgust. "How could you eat something that looked this cute?" He asked her as he morphed into a green piglet and crawled into her lap.

She picked him up in piglet form and hugged him so that he could not get away and said "Because, you taste too good." The piglet squealed and desperately tried to get away.

Raven started laughing as she let him go. He ran all the way back to his room, as she yelled after him "I was only kidding."

"Guess I better put a hold on that order chef." Raven called to Cyborg as she chased after Beast Boy.

"Aw man! Whose gunna eat all these bacon n' waffles?"

Raven found BB in his room, trying to teach sunshine how to pick up his dirty clothes for him. He was holding up a pair of badly stained green and black boxers trying hard to get the dog to put them away when Raven said (Sarcastically, of course. She may be slightly out of character, but she is still sarcastic)"He's my puppy, not your maid, you no."

She couldn't help thinking 'wow, those are some hott boxers, even if they are stained with Azar knows what.' Beast boy's lamp blew up 'shit'.

Embarrassed, he shoved the boxers under the closest pile of dirty shirts and put on a big cheesy grin. "Um, hi. Just doing a little spring cleaning."

"I can see." She picked up the puppy, which was glad to be rid of the smell (Ewwwwww. Ya, I no, poor puppy.) and started to head to her room.

"Wait, Raven. I wrote something for you, if you wanna read it."

"And risk becoming stupider just by reading a sample of what's inside your mind? Well ok."

BB took a rather small notebook off his desk, which was left under a pile of crumpled wads of paper, turned to a page almost at the end of the book, handed it to Raven and said shyly "I wrote it this morning before I took my shower."

Raven raised an eyebrow and started to read.

That Girl 

That girl

Sent fire through my veins

That girl

Seeing her is like having an earthquake

That girl

When I first saw her

That girl

Made me crazy

That girl

Pushed me away

That girl

Made me think she hated me

When I told her how I felt

Out of fear

And she wasn't mad

Turns out she loved me too

I was fuming

I had to be afraid to tell her

But now I know the other half

So now I tell her out of joy

I love you Raven

Raven started crying. She couldn't help it. "You wrote this for me?" "That book is full of drawings, and poems about you."

With the book in her hands, Raven walked up to BB, hugged him, kissed him lightly, rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sadly surprised to find her leaving.

"To explore some of a great artist's hidden talent." She said indicating to the book.

"How long will you be in your room for?"

"Probably the rest of the day."

"In that case" Beast boy walked over and firmly kissed her. "O.k. now you can go. I'll come back up and check on you in an hour or two."

Raven sat down on her bed with sunshine 'Ok Raven, lets get reading.'

She opened the book to the first page, which had a beautiful picture of her floating, with her hood up and her eyes not visible. The next page had a poem about the picture.

She flipped through the book and saw many dazzling pictures of her meditating, and some of just her violet eyes, lots of poems about her eyes and how they sparkled with eternity, and pictures of her reading.

Then she came to a page that had been mostly ripped out. The remaining bit had what looked like to be the wallpaper in her bathroom and little blue specks (water, use your imagination on this one, folks.)

She couldn't help but giggle.

Sunshine crawled into her lap and licked her face. Raven looked down into the puppy's big brown eyes.

"How could he afford something as cute as you? I thought he only saved up for video games." she asked the puppy.

"I've been working part time for the whole summer, but the store manager at the pet store gave her to me because I saved his life a few times." Said Beast boy from Ravens door.

"How did you get in here, and how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" he said as he walked over to her bed and put his arm around her.

"So you had this planned for a while then?"

"Sorta, you see I started out saving up so that I could buy _Tank Wars I- the End of Time, Tank Wars II- the Big Catastrophe, Army Mission- Save the World Leaders, _and_ Off-Road Races- Extreme Edition _but when Cyborg got them for his Birth-day from Robin, I had saved almost 3,000 dollars. At about this time I realized that you never did anything with the team, like go out for pizza, or go to the movies, so I thought that you must be lonely. So then I tried to get close to you, to be your friend but you pushed me away. So then I thought that maybe if I got you a pet then you wouldn't be alone, even if you did spend all your time in your room. So I went to the place where I got Sunshine and they said that a healthy puppy was about 7,000 dollars. So I was like "Whoa" So I got a job and I worked the rest of the summer. When I had around $7,800, I went to the pet store, and the guy who I had saved was at the counter and I told him that I wanted to buy Sunshine. And he was like "You can have it for free cause you saved my life." And I was like, "Dude! You mean I saved all of this money for nothing?" But anyways… Raven, are you awake?"

Raven, who was bored with BB's story had pretended to fall asleep. "Yes, Oh Great Long-winded One?"

"Dude, you're supposed to be impressed with how hard I worked, and be like 'Oh he must love me so much!'" he said waving his arms around wildly.

"I am," she said sweetly "So you have a huge wad of cash in your room?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Let's go shopping."

Ok. Yeah. End of this chapter. Didn't go as well as I thought it would. Grrrrrr. I would like to once again thank the peoples who actually read my story. I am having a major case of writer's block rite now so review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Coolness. –Points to big brick wall in brain with good ideas on other side-

HELP W/ NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT IT UP ANYTIME SOON. Lol. Luv to everyone.

Peddy


End file.
